Calling You
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Hanya Kwon Hyunbin yang langsung menelepon Hwang Minhyun saat menerima sebuah kotak. BxB. Boys Love. Komuprime. KomurolaxHwang Gallyang. Top! Hyunbin. Bot!Minhyun. Minhyunbin. With JBJ members including Tolbi and Lucy. JBJxWanna One.


KomuxPrime

.

.

Kwon Hyunbin - Hwang Minhyun

.

.

Support : JBJ Members and Kang Daniel

.

.

Mentioned! Wanna One's Yoon Jisung

.

.

.

.

.

JBJ, Grup yang terbentuk oleh para penggemar yang menyayangkan ke 6 orang bertalenta tersebut, tidak mencapai babak grand finale acara survival 'Produce 101 Season 2', baru saja sampai ke dorm, setelah menjalankan kegiatan mereka pada hari ini.

Taehyun, Roh Taehyun, langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ia huni bersama anggota termuda mereka, Kim Donghan, dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi agar bisa tidur lebih cepat. Sementara Kim Yongguk, langsung menuju kamarnya bersama Kwon Hyunbin, untuk menemui kucing-kucing peliharaannya.

Dan sisanya, langsung menempatkan diri di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Takada Kenta dan Kim Sanggyun sepasang teman sekamar itu, langsung menempati kedua sofa. Sementara 2 lainnya yang memiliki tubuh lebih panjang dari sofa, langsung merebahkan diri dilantai. Kwon hyunbin mengkesah panjang dengan perlahan. Sanggyun menatap lelaki menjulang satu itu lantas tersenyum.

"kau kecewa, tidak bisa satu panggung dengannya?"

Semua kepala menoleh pada sanggyun. Bahkan, kenta sekalipun. Lelaki berkebangsaan jepang itu rela bangun dari telentangnya untuk duduk, hanya karena perkataan sanggyun, yang menurutnya tidak terlalu jelas diarahkan pada siapa.

"kau bicara pada siapa, sanggyun?"

Sanggyun mengukir senyuman penuh arti, namun kepalanya ia arahkan menghadap langit-langit rumah.

"entah. Bicara sendiri, mungkin?"

Muncul persimpangan di dahi kenta, sementara kekehan pelan, timbul dari donghan.

"sepertinya, hyung. Kau tidak lihat tadi wajahnya? Penuh senyuman yang dibuat-buat"

Donghan dan sanggyun kompak tertawa ringan. Kenta masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua teman satu grupnya tersebut, jadi ia mencolek betis hyunbin –yang kebetulan tiduran tak jauh darinya, dengan kakinya.

Hyunbin berdecak keras, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari percakapan sanggyun dan donghan.

"kenapa, kenta hyung?"

"donghan dan sanggyun sedang membicarakan siapa, sih? Kau tahu?"

Hyunbin mengkesah pendek lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ia taruh menutupi matanya. Ia pun menoleh ke kenta yang terduduk di sofa dengan wajah bingungnya.

"aku ada ide"

Donghan sudah duduk bersila dan menatap para kakak-nya bergantian. Membungkam hyunbin yang ingin melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan kenta.

"ide untuk?"

Donghan menjentik jarinya lalu tersenyum lebar setelah ia melirik hyunbin yang masih tidur telentang lewat sudut matanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita meminta pada manajemen, untuk memperpanjang masa promosi debut kita? Sampai mereka comeback? Bagaimana? Dengan itu, kita bisa satu panggung dengan mereka, bukan?"

Donghan terkekeh konyol sementara sanggyun bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak penuh persetujuan terhadap ide si anggota termuda itu dengan pelan.

"harusnya ada yang berterimakasih banyak dengan ideku ini. Membelikanku satu kilogram daging hanwoo misalnya"

Hyunbin berdecak keras mendengar tawa geli sanggyun dan donghan yang kompak untuk saling beradu telapak tangan sebelumnya. Ia pun bangkit dengan sekali hentak.

"bisa tidak, kalian menutup mulut kalian?"

Sanggyun bangkit dengan perlahan dan bersidekap setelah punggungnya menyadar pada sandaran sofa.

"kenapa kami harus? Lagipula, kami sedang mengeluarkan aspirasi kami. Sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk seseorang yang sedang gamang akibat diterpa kerinduan yang sangat. Bukan begitu, donghan?"

Donghan mengangguk cepat sambil terbahak lebih geli selepas sanggyun membalas ucapan hyunbin. Sanggyun pun ikut terbahak. Entah kenapa, dirinya sendiri merasa geli saat ucapan tadi ia lontarkan. Bahkan, kenta yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan pun, ikut terbahak. Hyunbin mendengus keras lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit.

"walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi. Sepertinya, ide donghan cukup bagus. Kita bisa bicarakan hal tersebut pada taehyun hyung dan manajer hyung"

Hyunbin mengerang mendengar ucapan kenta.

"hyung. Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka. Jangan ikutan tidak waras, karena ikut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka!"

Tawa sanggyun dan donghan makin menjadi, hingga taehyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap kedua orang yang tertawa itu dengan bingung

"ada apa dengan sanggyun dan donghan?"

Hyunbin melirik tajam kedua temannya itu.

"sedang dalam mode tidak waras"

"taehyun hyung! Duduk sini. Aku, sanggyun, hyunbin, dan donghan, ingin membicarakan sesuatu!"

Tangan kenta bergerak aktif, menyuruh taehyun untuk segera menempatkan dirinya disebelah lelaki tersebut.

"kenta hyung! Mereka itu sedang bercanda! Kenapa kau malah menganggap ucapan donghan serius begitu?!"

Hyunbin mengerang gemas pada kenta yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"loh? Tapi, aku merasa ide donghan barusan itu, bagus, hyunbin. Ah! Lagipula, kalau kita memperlama masa promosi debut. Kita bisa saja satu panggung dengan wanna one, bukan? Dengan Nuest W dan Rainz juga? Oh! Dengan haknyeon, The Boyz, juga! Kita bisa reuni. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Hyunbin mengkesah pendek sembari menengadah lalu menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya dengan sedikit keras. Apalagi saat mendengar tawa geli penuh rasa puas, yang tercipta pada donghan dan sanggyun.

Makian hampir terlontar untuk kedua teman satu grupnya itu, kalau saja hyunbin tidak ingat, bahwa sanggyun lebih tua daripadanya. Dan ia tidak mau memperkeruh otak suci kenta saat mendengarnya tengah memaki donghan.

Jadi, hyunbin urungkan niatnya untuk memaki donghan juga sanggyun. Nafasnya ia atur secara perlahan dan sepanjang mungkin saat dikeluarkan. Siapa tahu, bisa meredakan keinginannya untuk meledak.

"kalian ingin meminta perpanjangan masa promosi? Begitu?"

Kenta mengangguk dengan semangat.

"kita bisa reuni dengan mereka di setiap acara musik, hyung! Bukankah bagus? Kau bisa bertemu dengan sungwoon hyung. Dan hyunbin bisa bertemu dengan minhyun?"

Ada senyap yang mengambil alih, selepas kenta selesai melontarkan pemikirannya. Taehyun mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, menatap kenta yang masih mematri senyum. Dan senyumnya terulas saat ada sebuah kesimpulan muncul diotaknya.

"apa ini permintaan hyunbin?"

Hyunbin terkesiap lalu mendengus sebal.

"enak saja! Bukan aku!"

Donghan mengangkat tangannya lalu bersidekap setelahnya.

"itu ideku, hyung. Supaya lelaki yang sedang merindu berat itu, bisa bertemu dengan pujaannya"

"diam kau, donghan!"

Donghan dan sanggyun kembali beradu telapak tangan sambil terbahak geli, bahkan lebih geli daripada sebelumnya. Taehyun mengikuti jejak keduanya untuk ikut tertawa. Meninggalkan hyunbin yang jengah dengan keadaan tersebut dan kenta yang bertambah bingung.

"hyung. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau donghan dan sanggyun hyung sedang bercanda. Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?!"

Kenta mencebik kecil. Tak terima diomeli oleh lelaki yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya tersebut.

"tapi kan, aku setuju dengan ide donghan, hyunbin! Lagipula, kau kan bisa bertemu dengan minhyun! Harusnya kau senang, bodoh! Kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu diatas panggung? Bukankah sudah lama, kau dan minhyun tidak saling berjumpa?"

Kenta menatap hyunbin yang tengah berdiri, menghadapnya dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada dan mata yang menyorot tajam. Mengabaikan 3 orang yang masih setia dengan tawanya yang mengejek.

"hei, tiang"

Yongguk menampakkan dirinya, dengan tolbi yang ada dalam satu dekapan. Sementara, tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah kotak yang ia sodorkan pada hyunbin. Kening hyunbin mengerut saat bergantian menatap kotak coklat tersebut dan wajah yongguk. Ia pun menerima kotak tersebut masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"apa ini, hyung?"

Yongguk mengangkat bahunya.

"tidak tahu. Saat aku selesai mandi, kotak itu sudah ada diatas kasurmu"

Kening hyunbin mengerut.

"jangan-jangan, dari sasaeng fans? Astaga. Ini bahkan baru satu minggu kita debut dan hyunbin sudah mempunyai sasaeng? Hebat. Aku iri denganmu, hyunbin"

Hyunbin berdecak mendengar kalimat sarkas sanggyun yang kembali tertawa dengan kesan mengejek.

Ia pun membuka kotak sedang tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kertas ucapan putih, yang menutupi 4 buah lilin aromaterapi. Semuanya berdiri, untuk melongok apa isi kotak tersebut dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Tapi, hyunbin lebih cekatan. Ia segera menutup kotak tersebut dengan cepat lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

"eits! Jangan selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Itu tidak baik, anak-anak"

Lalu terkekeh konyol penuh kemenangan, sembari menutup pintu kamar, setelah mendengar umpatan sanggyun dan taehyun. Ia bahkan mengunci pinu kamar, yang langsung diteriaki oleh yongguk, karena di dalam kamar tersebut masih tersisa kucingnya yang lain –lucy, dan memintanya untuk tenang, berhubung kucing tersebut sedang tidur.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan senyum lebar lalu membuka penutup kotak coklat polos tersebut, setelah ia mandi dan memakai piyama. Kekehan pelan tercipta dari hyunbin, kala mengambil kartu ucapan putih yang menutupi 4 buah lilin dibawahnya tersebut.

Senyuman lebar terkembang di belah bibir hyunbin, setiap kali dirinya membaca rangkaian kata pada kartu tersebut. Pipinya bahkan sempat merona tipis, sesaat sebelum ia menyudahi kegiatan membaca kartu tersebut. Ponsel pintar yang ia taruh di saku belakang celana jeans-nya, diambil. Membuka kontak lalu langsung membuat panggilan video.

"apa aku menganggu?"

Lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya mirip dengan rubah gurun dari line seberang, menggeleng walaupun raut kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Menimbulkan keinginan hyunbin untuk kesana lantas membawa pemuda itu masuk kedalam dekapannya.

 _ **"aku dan yang lain, sedang istirahat. Mungkin, sebentar lagi, latihan akan selesai. Bagaimana? Apa hari ini berjalan lancar?"**_

Hyunbin mengangguk, menimbulkan senyuman teduh dari lelaki bersurai hitam disana.

 _ **"syukurlah. Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"**_

Hyunbin mencebik kecil.

"kenapa kau malah bertanya kabar mereka? Kenapa tidak menanyakan aku? Kau tidak rindu padaku, memangnya?"

Ucapan hyunbin mendapatkan decakan jengah dari lelaki tersebut.

 _ **"kau tahu? Kau tidak pantas merajuk begitu, bin. Kau pikir, kau ini anak sekolah dasar, huh?"**_

Hyunbin mendecak yang disambut oleh kekehan geli pemuda bersurai hitam pekat disana.

"minhyun hyung"

Ya, benar. Lelaki mirip rubah gurun yang tengah melakukan panggilan video bersama hyunbin, adalah Hwang Minhyun. Lelaki yang menempati urutan 9 pada daftar akhir peserta 'Produce 101 Season 2' yang debut bersama 10 orang lainnya dalam grup Wanna One.

 ** _"apa?"_**

Hyunbin menunjukan kartu ucapan putih pada minhyun diseberang sana dengan senyuman lebar.

"terimakasih untuk ini"

Wajah minhyun terlihat merona, walaupun ekspresi yang ia tunjukan sangat datar. Hyunbin terkekeh menyadari hal itu.

"aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa membuat kalimat puitis begini. Aku terharu, kalau boleh jujur"

Decakan terdengar, membuat tawa terurai bebas dari hyunbin.

 _ **"berisik, bin!"**_

Hyunbin meredakan tawanya lalu menarik kotak tersebut dan menempatkannya pada pangkuan.

"wow. Ini—bukankah ini lilin pesan?"

Minhyun terlihat bangkit dan meminta ijin keluar dari tempat latihan pada Yoon Jisung selaku pemimpin grupnya, begitu hyunbin menyorot 4 buah lilin yang masih didalam kotak.

 ** _"apa-apaan!"_**

Hyunbin tertawa renyah melihat wajah jengah minhyun.

"aku tidak tahu, jika seorang hwang minhyun bisa seromantis ini. Apakah bulan biru akhirnya akan muncul pada malam ini?"

 ** _"hyunbin. Aku akan memutus panggilanmu ini dan tak akan pernah mengangkat panggilanmu lagi. Kau dengar aku?"_**

Hyunbin kembali tertawa geli lalu megambil sebuah lilin.

"biar aku baca. Selamat atas debutnya, kwon hyunbin. Terlebih, JBJ. Selamat debut JBJ!"

 _ **"bin—"**_

Hyunbin menaruh lilin tersebut ketempat asalnya, lalu mengambil lilin yang lain.

"maaf karena terlambat mengucapkannya. Aku berharap kalian semua akan sukses dengan seluruh kegiatan kalian"

Hyunbin kembali menaruh lilin tersebut dan mengambil lilin ketiga. Sementara, minhyun mengkesah jengah disana dengan kepala yang perlahan ia rundukkan.

Hyunbin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sudah bersama dengannya, semenjak dijadikan satu tim sewaktu keduanya menampilkan cover 'Sorry Sorry' milik boygroup legenda, Super Junior, saat menjalani evaluasi pertama yang mengharuskan mereka terbentuk dalam sebuah grup yang dipilih secara acak oleh satu orang.

Sampai sekarang, hyunbin masih terus bersyukur saat minhyun memilihnya untuk bergabung dengan grup bentukan yang cukup terkenal dengan sebutan 'Justice League Team' itu. Karena dari situ, awal mula kisah cinta mereka terangkai dan bertahan sampai sekarang.

 _ **"aku benar-benar akan mengabaikan seluruh panggilanmu, kwon"**_

Hyunbin terkikik geli namun mengabaikan ucapan minhyun dan lebih memilih untuk membaca pesan yang ada didalam lilin bening tersebut.

"dan kita bisa berdiri di satu panggung sama suatu hari nanti. Aku menantikan hal itu, kalau boleh jujur"

Hyunbin menaruh lilin ketiga dan tersenyum geli melihat minhyun yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan jengah. Sepertinya, minhyun sudah pasrah saat seluruh ancamannya, diabaikan oleh lelaki kelahiran tahun 1997 tersebut.

"dan yang terakhir, aku merindukanmu. Sangat"

Hyunbin menatap minhyun lalu mengerling jahil. Minhyun berdesip lalu menggeleng dengan takdzim.

"apakah aku harus membalas kalimat di lilin yang terakhir ini, hyung?"

Minhyun mengkesah pendek dengan wajahnya yang ia lengoskan dari layar ponsel. Membuat hyunbin terkekeh pelan.

 ** _"apa aku menuliskan, jika aku merindukanmu disitu? Kan tidak. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kwon"_**

Hyunbin mengangguk dengan senyum geli yang ia kulum saat menyadari bubuhan rona merah tampak pada kedua pipi tirus milik minhyun.

"memang tidak. Tapi, lilin-lilin ini kau buat, untuk kau hadiahkan padaku, kan? Berarti, tulisan di lilin terakhir yang bilang 'aku merindukanmu' itu, kau tujukan untukku. Bukankah begitu, panglima hwang?"

Minhyun kembali merendahkan kepalanya dan hyunbin bisa mendengar lelaki itu tengah menghela nafasnya.

 _ **"iya. Aku merindukanmu"**_

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar.

"apa, hyung? Aku tidak dengar kau bilang apa barusan. Bisa diperjelas?"

Minhyun mendongak.

 _ **"bin. Kalau kau pura-pura tuli, aku doakan supaya kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar!"**_

Hyunbin terbahak geli.

"hyung. Kenapa kau tega sekali mendoakan kekasihmu menjadi tuli. Tidak baik, tahu! Dosa!"

Minhyun berdecak keras, membuat tawa kembali terangkai dari hyunbin.

 ** _"sudahlah. Aku mau latihan lagi. Aku baru sadar, jika berbincang denganmu itu tidak terlalu penting"_**

"tentu saja. Karena yang penting adalah bertemu denganku. Kau sangat merindukanku. Bukan begitu, hyung?"

Minhyun berdecak lagi.

 _ **"aku tutup"**_

"sebentar, hyung. Tadi katanya rindu padaku. Kenapa buru-buru sekali untuk menutup panggilanku?"

 ** _"kwon hyunbin. Aku benar-benar akan memutuskan panggilan ini. Dan benar-benar akan mengabaikan seluruh panggilan darimu. Aku tidak bohong!"_**

Hyunbin terkekeh lagi sementara minhyun terdengar mendumal kesal disana.

"aku memang tidak mendengarnya, hyung! Kau terdengar seperti tengah berbisik. Kau tahu? Diruang tengah sana, mereka sedang berbincang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar ucapanmu yang tadi"

Ini hanya akal bulus seorang kwon hyunbin saja yang tengah menjahili kekasihnya itu.

 ** _"tidak. Aku hanya bergumam. Sudahlah. Aku akan memutus panggilan ini"_**

"hyung! Aku serius. Aku tidak bisa mendengar yang tadi kau bilang! Aku bersumpah. Kalau aku bohong, lucy akan hilang"

Minhyun akhirnya terkekeh.

 _ **"jahat kau. Lucy kan anak yongguk. Bisa ditebas kau oleh yongguk jika seandainya lucy benar-benar hilang dan itu semua karena sumpahmu"**_

"hwang minhyun. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi, apa yang tadi kau bilang?"

Minhyun berdecak dan terlihat menjulurkan lehernya. Mungkin ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh kawan di grupnya jika ia tengah bertingkah aneh akibat hyunbin begitu.

 _ **"baiklah. Tadi aku bilang kalau aku merindukanmu. Kau puas?"**_

Hyunbin tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Minhyun itu memang tipe yang lebih suka menyalurkan perasaannya lewat gerak dibanding ucapan. Dan jika ia sudah mengeluarkan perasaannya lewat ucapan, itu artinya ia tengah bersungguh-sungguh.

"aku juga rindu padamu, hyung. Sudah hampir 3 bulan bukan, kita tidak bertemu"

Hening menyela diantara hyunbin dan minhyun selepas pemuda kwon itu melontarkan kalimat. Minhyun tersenyum tipis.

 ** _"ya begitulah… itu kan demi kebaikan grup kita masing-masing, bin. Kau mempersiapkan debutmu dan aku mempersiapkan comeback-ku"_**

Hyunbin mengangguk samar.

"kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu saat ini, hyung. Ingin sekali. Jika saja aku bukan bagian dari jbj, bisa aku pastikan. Aku sudah ada didepan dorm kalian untuk menjemputmu dan kita pergi berdua setelahnya"

Minhyun terkekeh pelan.

 _ **"ya, bisa aku pastikan begitu. Aku sudah tahu jalan pikiranmu, bin"**_

Hyunbin tertawa konyol sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"bisakah aku kesana, hyung? Aku bisa menyogok manajer hyung dan memakai mobilnya untuk menjemputmu"

 _ **"kepalamu mau kupenggal ya? Apa-apaan?!"**_

Hyunbin mengkesah panjang.

"serius, hyung. Jika kau menginjinkan, aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal tersebut"

 _ **"tentu saja tidak akan kuijinkan, bodoh! Pikirkan masa depan grup kita masing-masing, bin. Jangan bertindak konyol dan gegabah"**_

Bibir hyunbin mengerucut lalu berdecak.

"aku tidak bertindak konyol, hyung. Ini karena aku terlalu merindukanmu"

Minhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

 ** _"aku juga rindu padamu, asal kau tahu. Tapi tahanlah dulu, bin. Aku yakin, kita akan mendapatkan hal yang kita inginkan, nanti. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat"_**

Minhyun terlihat sedikit terlonjak kecil saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

 _ **"apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung. Ayo kembali ke dorm. Latihan sudah selesai"**_

Terdengar suara Kang Daniel yang mengajak minhyun pulang.

"baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

"apa itu Daniel hyung?"

 _ **"oh? Hyung? Kau sedang video call dengan hyunbin?"**_

Hyunbin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"hyung berikan teleponnya pada Daniel hyung. Aku ingin bicara sebentar"

Minhyun terlihat ragu dan menatap hyunbin serta Daniel bergantian, walaupun akhirnya ia mengalihkan ponselnya pada Daniel.

 ** _"wassup? How's life, hyunbin?"_**

Hyunbin terbahak mendengar sapaan Daniel. Daniel pun ikut tertawa dengannya.

"yeah, monoton as always. Daniel hyung, bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

Kening Daniel berkerut. Ia menatap hyunbin dengan waspada.

 _ **"jika permintaanmu aneh-aneh, kau pasti kena marah minhyun hyung"**_

Hyunbin terkekeh lantas menggeleng.

"tidak. Aku bisa pastikan permintaanku tidak aneh"

 ** _"baiklah. Apa?"_**

Hyunbin tersenyum.

"bisa kau jaga minhyun hyung untukku, hyung? Saat ini kan aku sedang tidak bisa menjaganya. Bisakah kau jaga minhyun hyung sementara, sampai nanti giliran aku yang menjaganya kembali?"

Daniel bersorak lalu terbahak dan terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk. Sepertinya ia tengah menunjuk minhyun.

 _ **"kau tahu? Wajah minhyun hyung benar-benar merah. Woah. Memang hanya seorang kwon hyunbin yang bisa membuat hwang minhyun yang biasanya membuat malu orang lain, kini tersipu malu begitu. Aku salut kau berhasil menjinakkan minhyun hyung, bin"**_

 _ **"diam, Daniel! Sudah sana keluar! Nanti aku akan keluar setelah aku putuskan sambungan video call hyunbin!"**_

Daniel terlihat menghalau tangan hyunbin yang menggapai ponselnya kembali.

 _ **"tentu saja, bin. Ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membelikanku daging hanwoo 2 kilogram. Kau tahu? Menjaga seekor rubah gurun itu tidak mudah. Apalagi rubah gurun yang bernama hwang minhyun"**_

 _ **"Daniel!"**_

Hyunbin terbahak saat melihat kedua pemuda tersebut terlibat debat kecil yang pada akhirnya ponsel yang sempat diambil alih Daniel, kembali kepada sang pemiliknya.

 _ **"kau tidurlah, bin. Ini sudah hampir jam empat. Aku dan yang lain akan kembali ke dorm"**_

Hyunbin mengangguk samar.

"kau juga langsung tidur setelah bebersih diri saat di dorm, nanti. Kalau kau belum makan, makanlah. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu. Ah! Dan jangan melakukan diet. Aku tidak mau saat aku memelukmu nanti, kau hanya terasa seperti tengkorak berjalan, karena hanya terisi tulang akibat diet. Kau dengar aku, hyung?"

Minhyun tertawa ringan lalu memasang pose hormat. Hyunbin tersenyum geli melihatnya.

 _ **"iya, bin. Aku dengar. Sudah, ya?"**_

Hyunbin mengangguk.

"aku mencintaimu, hyung"

Minhyun tersenyum tipis seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

 _ **"aku juga"**_

"juga apa?"

Senyum minhyun makin tercetak jelas. Dan itu berhasil membuat hyunbin mengantisipasi apa balasan minhyun terhadap ucapannya, saat senyuman tersebut tertangkap oleh atensinya.

 _ **"aku juga mencintaimu, bin. Selamat tidur, sayang"**_

PIP

Layar menghitam, menandakan sambungan telepon video sudah diputus sepihak oleh line seberang. Hyunbin terkesiap, jujur saja. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa merasakan kalau pipinya menghangat.

Hyunbin terkekeh lalu menaruh lilin tersebut pada kotak dan menyimpan kotak tersebut di kolong tempat tidurnya lantas membuka kunci pintu, saat pintu tersebut diketuk dari luar.

"lama sekali sih! Aku mengantuk, tahu!"

Hyunbin disambut omelan yongguk yang merengkuh tolbi selepas pintu terbuka. Hyunbin mengekeh salah tingkah.

"maaf, maaf. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku bicarakan berdua saja dengan minhyun hyung soalnya, hyung. Maafkan aku"

Yongguk hanya bisa menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan tatapan jengah seraya menghela nafasnya secara perlahan.

"terserah. Asal kan kau tidur dengan tenang. Tidak ada acara menendang-nendang selimut atau kau aku kunci diluar. Kau mengerti perkataanku, kwon?"

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk dan menghormat pada yongguk setelahnya. Yongguk hanya menggeleng takdzim dan mengabaikan tingkah hyunbin yang selalu ia anggap aneh, senormal apapun tingkahnya. Sementara hyunbin, ia masih terjaga dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

Memilih untuk melihat penampilan-penampilan minhyun bersama grupnya, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi waktu promosi debut mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, hyunbin terlelap dengan suara minhyun dan jonghyun yang melantunkan Daybreak, yang mengalun memenuhi gendang telinganya. Dengan senyuman yang belum luntur bahkan setelah ia terlelap sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ini dibuat ngebut karena saya baru liat episode 'It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets' yang episode special chuseok dan ada segment yang mereka ngebuat lilin gitu hehehe. Dan karena kemaren itu JBJ debut secara official! Yeay!

Jadi, saya hanya menyalurkan pikiran saya sebelom saya tidur yang nanti malah gak jadi gara-gara mikirin kehidupan di rl hehehe.

.

.

Akhir kata,

Dan ini persembahan saya yang selanjutnya. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sekiranya, sekian curhatan dari saya hehehe. Kalo mau di sekip mah rapopo. Asal jangan lupa di follow, favorite, sama review hehehehe. Timpuk aja timpuk gapapa. Asal nimpuknya pake cinta /nadzis cuih/

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

Bye!

.

.

.

.

JBJ! 네븨축하해! 수고했다우리아들!

Congratulations for your debut, JBJ! Let's only walk together on the flower path since now. You deserved it, guys. Good job!


End file.
